


Feel It Coming

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: Calum has been teasing Ashton for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

Calum had it coming.

He’s been teasing his boyfriend for quite the time now, after all.

Two weeks ago, Calum was talking to a customer, with Ashton listening on not even five feet from them, maybe 30 seconds before the store closed. It was only after the customer left when Ashton—looking furious _and_ hot—stormed over to him with a scowl.

“Did you think it was okay for you to flirt with that fucker with me not even an earshot away from you?” Ashton snarled. “Did you?” He repeated when he didn’t get an immediate response.”

“I was doing my job,” Calum shrugged.

A bit less than a week ago, Calum was at the café they frequent, with a giggly Ashton glued to his side this time, when the new barista rolled up some blank receipt paper, wrote down her number, and fucking left a lipstick stain in shape of an open-mouthed kiss, before handing it to Calum.

That time, Ashton didn’t even comment verbally.

He showed who Calum belonged to, fucking the brains out of him as he cried out ‘daddy, please!’ throughout the night.

 

Needless to say, his ass is still sore, and he hadn’t sex since the night Ashton fucked him open and raw.

“Dude,” Luke scoffs, making Calum realise he spaced out. “Stop thinking about Ashton’s dick whilst you’re on FaceTime with me.”

“I wasn’t—”

“Don’t bother lying to me, Calum,” Luke scoffs again. “I’ve been friends with you since primary school. I know when you’re lying to me. Besides, I know that orgasmic face you pull when you think about his dick. It’s a highly unnecessary imagery, really, seeing your best friend naked and fingering himself open whilst screaming out ‘Ashton!’ in the most disturbing tone possible.”

“I thought you were on your vacation in Whistler with your fucking fiancé for the summer,” Calum growls. “Which means you’re off ‘harass Calum’ duty.”

“It’s a job I’m on for 24/7,” Luke reminds him. “I shouldn’t say this, but you have that ‘my daddy fucked me so hard I can’t walk and it’s been five days’ look on you.”

“Maybe because it _has_ been five days since my daddy fucked me so hard, I can’t walk.”

Calum ends the call and takes a relaxing bubble bath as he spends next thirty minutes he has to be home alone before Ashton returns from his double shift.

He frowns when the bell rings, quickly wrapping a large towel around him, and goes down to the front door to answer the visitor.

“Is Mr. Ash— _oh_ ,” the person, who looks like a delivery guy, says intelligently.

Calum makes the mental note to never take a bath or shower again when the sun is high up in the sky.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Calum wonders why the delivery boy is staring at him like that. Is it so hard to believe he can be this good looking?

“Oh, just, um, sign it here and you’re good to go.”

Calum notices only after the delivery boy is gone that his towel fell down. He blushes all the way down to his chest as he closes the door in haste.

 

Ashton comes home with sunshine and rainbows behind him, metaphorically speaking, and his eyes narrow when he finds the parcel sitting on the bedside table.

“Hi, daddy,” Calum spreads his legs further in invitation. “Been waiting for you.”

“Such a slut for me,” Ashton growls out, losing his clothes on the way to their bed. “You even fingered yourself whilst waiting for me.”

“Can’t waste a second before your huge cock is inside my tight little hole,” Calum agrees.

Ashton doesn’t wait before shredding his work uniform off and pushing into Calum. The tanned boy moans from pleasure when he hears something click.

“You look so delectable, spread out for me,” Ashton purrs out, ploughing into Calum’s prostate. He also registers that there’s a cock ring on him. “Begging to be cuffed to bed and fucked to oblivion.”

“Daddy…”

Ashton dips his head down to capture Calum’s lips, affectively shutting him up. Calum just moans from pleasure, need to come imminent. Ashton breeds him soon enough, making Calum cry out from sensitivity. The ring is pulled off, and Calum comes immediately. He thought his loving boyfriend would let him go once they’ve had their first round of the night (of many to come) but he’s wrong when Ashton starts licking at his cum-dripping hole. He lets out a mewl as his cock chubs up again.

“Gonna come again without my hand on your cock,” Ashton purrs out, delving his tongue in again.

Calum can only whine and mewl as he comes, painting his chest in pretty white.

“I love you,” Ashton whispers against Calum’s lips, unlocking the cuffs.

“I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
